In the case of hetero-integration of components, in particular with a plurality of light dots, a reliable connection of the light dots to a driver circuit is necessary. Thermomechanical tension between different functional levels of the component often leads to undesired deformations—also known as “bowling”—resulting in an unreliable connection, such as an unreliable solder connection, between the components. The deformations can be grinded flat, but there is a great risk that the components will be damaged. This issue concerning tensions can also be addressed by adjusting the coefficients of expansion of the layers located at a connection plane or by applying layers with suitable counter-tensioning. However, such methods prove to be costly and often not sufficiently reliable.